Conventionally, an art of a working vehicle having two or more hydraulic pumps is well known (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).
A hydraulic circuit of the working vehicle has a loader control valve 500 shown in FIG. 14.
Pressure oil sent by one of the two hydraulic pumps (not shown) is supplied through a pipe 536 and a pump port 551 to the loader control valve 500. By switching a damping cylinder switching valve 510 and a bucket lifting cylinder switching valve 520, with the pressure oil sent by the one of the hydraulic pumps, the operation of two damping cylinders 518 and two bucket lifting cylinders 517 can be switched, in its turn operation of a loader (not shown) can be controlled.
By switching a power take off (PTO) switching valve 540, the pressure oil sent by the one of the hydraulic pumps can be extracted through PTO ports 560 and 561. Another working machine connected to the working vehicle can be driven with the extracted pressure oil.
Furthermore, pressure oil sent by the other hydraulic pump (not shown) is supplied through pipes 537 and 564 to a backhoe control valve (not shown) arranged at the downstream of the loader control valve 500. With the pressure oil supplied by the other hydraulic pump and the pressure oil pressingly sent by the one of the hydraulic pumps through the loader control valve 500, a carryover port 553 and a pipe 563 to the backhoe control valve, a backhoe (not shown) is driven.
Patent Literature 1: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2006-249882